Separated
by che24
Summary: Bagian mana yang membahagiakan? / Berpisah / Tapi menurutku berpisah itu... dilupakan/ OneShot/ Luhan ft KrisTao / Taoris


Sisa dentuman musik masih manpu mengusik indera pendengaran. Sama halnya dengan sisa-sisa pesta yang diadakan salah satu dari orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul ditengah ruangan —dengan keadaan kelelahan dan berantakan— yang tak kalah berantakan.

Botol-botol soju yang kosong atau setidaknya tersisa beberapa tetes menyeruakan aroma tajam minuman memabukkan itu, bercampur dengan beberapa asap rokok yang masih membumbubung samar.

Lampu yang awalnya menyala redup, perlahan terang saat seorang pemuda berkulit gelap menyentuh saklarnya atas perintah pemuda lain yang duduk dengan kepala terkulai di sandaran sofa.

Ruangan ini benar-benar berantakan, bungkus berbagai jenis snack tergeletak asal, puluhan kaleng minuman soda hingga minuman memabukan terlihat penyok tersebar di segala penjuru ruangan.

Sofa yang entah bagaimana telah pindah posisi dari posisi awalnya. Sunyi, sesaat jika kau tak menghiraukan suara erangan tertahan dari sudut ruangan yang masih tetap temaram.

"Hentikan kelakuan mesummu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol," geram seorang pemuda dengan potongan cepak berwarna gelap yang merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing karena telah meneguk berbagai minuman beralkohol tinggi.

Sebuah suara tawa terdengar samar dari pemuda di hadapan pemuda yang berbicara tadi.

"Diam kau Luhan," gerutu pemuda itu lagi.

Luhan semakin terbahak, "Kau terlihat sedang ingin melakukan tapi tak punya partner, Kris, malang," ejek Luhan.

Pemuda itu mendengus, mengabaikan ejekan Luhan yang sangat tepat sasaran.

"Hei Kris, apa kau sadar jika ada yang memperhatikanmu?" tanya Luhan lagi kali ini ia meraih kaleng cola di atas meja, mengocoknya perlahan memastikan ada isinya atau tidak.

Pemuda itu, Kris, hanya mengerling ke salah satu sofa yang masih mendapatkan bias sinar dari lampu yang ada tepat di atasnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata bulatnya dan jaket kuning mencolok tengah sibuk dengan sebuah gadget terbaru di tangannya, kerap kali Kris menangkap lirikan mata dengan sorot ingin tahu ke arahnya.

Kris selalu sadar jika pemuda itu kerap kali mengamatinya dan karena ia teman baik Luhan dan alasan Luhan bisa ada di sini Kris membiarkannya bergabung meski pada akhirnya pemuda itu memilih menempati sudut ruangan seorang diri.

"Kalau kau bisa mengajaknya kemari dan membuatnya mau tidur denganku, aku akan memberikan semua keinginanmu, selama satu minggu" ujar Kris santai.

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau yakin?"

Kris mengibaskan tangannya, "Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan keduanya, kau yang harus tidur denganku," lanjut Kris membuatnya mendapatkan lemparan salah satu kaleng peyok dari pemuda lain di samping Luhan.

Oh Sehun, kekasih Luhan.

Kris tertawa mengejek. "Berani tidak?"

Luhan masih memasang senyum simpulnya.

"Kita ubah taruhannya, jika aku berhasil mengajaknya kemari dan membuatmu terpesona padanya aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau selama 3 hari saja, jika tidak, aku akan menerima tawaranmu itu Kris, hanya semalam," putus Luhan.

Kris terkekeh menatap mantan kekasihnya itu, satu-satunya mantan kekasih yang masih sering mengajaknya hang out bersama kekasih barunya.

Lucu.

"Deal," sahut Kris seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum menjabat tangan Kris. Menghiraukan Oh Sehun yang tengah protes tiada henti.

Luhan menoleh pada sosok itu, "Huang ZiTao, kemarilah," suara jernih Luhan menggema di ruangan yang hanya menyisakan mereka berempat.

Sepertinya yang lain sudah pergi untuk urusan masing-masing. Bahkan suara erangan Baekhyun seakan lenyap.

'Tap Tap Tap'

Langkah kaki itu membuat suara saat menuju meja di tengah ruangan.

.

.

.

**Title: Separated**

**LuHan, WuFan - ZiTao**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Genre: ?**

**Rating: T++ (?)**

**Inspirasi: 'Hanya Isyarat' Rectoverso Dee.**

**Disclaimer: Percayalah Che hanya sedang terobsesi meremake salah satu karya Dee dan tidak berhasil. Akhirnya hanya menjadi sebuah inspirasi, meminjam alur dan beberapa kalimat.**

**.**

**.**

[All Luhan POV]

Aku menyeringai saat sosokmu mendekat ke arahku, aku yakin aku akan memenangkan taruhanku dengan mahkluk paling sombong yang pernah aku kenal. Meski begitu aku tak bisa melepaskan sosok sombong yang sebenarnya butuh kasih sayang itu begitu saja.

Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap matanya yang menyipit sedangkan sudut bibirnya mendesiskan serangkaian umpatan dalam dialek caton. Sedikit merasa di atas angin aku menyuruh Sehun bergeser agar kaki jenjang laki-laki muda itu bisa muat dalam sela antara sofa dan meja yang kami tempati.

"Tao," panggilku padamu yang tengah membenarkan kaca mata yang kau kenakan. Kaca mata bulat ketinggalan zaman layaknya kaca mata kakekku yang teronggok di samping tempat tidur beliau.

Kau menoleh menatapku dengan kedua kelerengmu yang mengisyaratkan rasa penasan.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha tak mengacuhkan pemuda dengan umpatan-umpatan dihadapanku. Kris.

Gelengan pelan kuterima sebagai sebuah jawaban darimu, seakan kau enggan sekedar menggetarkan pita suaramu. Aku tersenyum maklum. Aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih kecil ketika kita berada di China, kau pemuda yang susah berkomunikasi, pemuda introvert yang tak memiliki teman.

Meski kau pernah bercerita kau memiliki seorang teman yang lebih kau sayang dari pada aku.

Bahkan aku pun ragu kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu, kau terlalu asyik dengan duniamu dan teman khayalanmu itu.

"Aku sedang ingin bermain, memainkan sesuatu yang sedikit lain," ujarku masih menatap matamu, mata yang memandangku dengan kepolosan meski sedikit terhalang oleh lensa buram.

"Cih," aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatapnya yang kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Sehunnie, kau ingin ikut bermain?" tanyaku pada kekasihku yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Sehun menggeleng lalu berdiri, "Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku."

Pemuda di hadapanku kembali menatapku setelah Sehun pergi.

"Kau ingin bermain apa?" tanyanya padaku.

Kutarik sudut bibirku perlahan, "Bercerita tentang pengalaman yang paling menyenangkan, siapa yang ceritanya paling menyenangkan itu yang akan menang."

Kris, pemuda di hadapanku itu, menyeringai penuh maksud.

"Hadiahnya?" tanya Kris berbasa-basi.

"Apa pun yang diinginkan oleh sang pemenang," jawabku santai.

"Aku ikut."

Aku tersentak saat mendengarkan suara jernih yang aku nantikan sejak tadi keluar dari kerongkonganmu. Mengalun menyapa lembar telinga kami dan menggetarkan gendang telinga kami.

Aku melirik ke arah Kris yang tampak menatapmu intens, seakan mencari sebuah kebenaran yang tidak ia mengerti dalam dirimu.

"Kris?" gumanku menyadarkan lamunannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya darimu, ia mengangkat tangannya, "Aku ikut."

Sesaat kemudian pemuda berambut cepak itu meraih satu-satunya botol soju yang masih tersisa separuh. Embun di sekitar mulut botol menandakan waktu sudah beranjak dini hari, tanpa ragu Kris meneguk kembali meski kepalanya sempat pening sebelum melihatmu.

Aku terkekeh, kau masih diam menatap Kris dari balik lensa kusammu.

Sesekali aku berpikir kenapa kau masih menggunakan kacamata kusam itu? Keluargamu bukan keluarga miskin, bahkan aku tahu jika kau hobi mengoleksi barang branded. Tapi itu keunikanmu.

Kris menyodorkan botol soju yang telah ia tenggak padamu, sisa seperempat. Kau menatap Kris lalu menatap botol itu dan kembali lagi menatap Kris. Dengan wajah polosmu kau menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa minum soju," lagi suaramu seakan menghanyutkan kami. Bahkan Kris kini hanya mengangkat bahu setelah sempat terpana pada suaramu dan meletakan botol itu di atas meja.

Aku tahu aku akan menang.

"Jja, kita mulai saja permainannya, karena aku yang tertua diantara kalian maka aku yang akan bercerita pertama kali," selorohku saat melihat tampang Kris.

Kris mendengus, kau tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk.

Aku menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya, memulai kisahku, sepertinya menceritakan kisahku dengan Sehun tidak jadi masalah

"Aku bukan orang asli korea kau tahu kan?" mulai aku menceritakan kisahku —atau lebih tepatnya kisah cintaku.

Kris kembali mendengus, "Aku tahu kita semua bukan orang Korea, kita kan warga China."

Kau menatap Kris lalu tersenyum.

"Aku dan temanku tengah berjalan-jalan di salah satu festival sekolah menengah atas. Menyenangkan sampai kami masuk pada salah satu kelas yang sedang memamerkan beberapa dance untuk menunjang cafe yang mereka buka," ungkapku seraya mengingat bagaimana saat itu.

Kau memandangku dengan mata jernihmu, Kris lagi-lagi berguman malas tapi aku sempat mendengarnya _'Aku tahu itu cerita cintamu dengan bocah albino itu.'_

Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang bisa mendengar gumanannya, kau pun menoleh menatap Kris seraya mengerutkan kening.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyamu bingung.

Kris menatapmu dengan tatapan antusias seakan respon darimu adalah hal yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah, "Karena temannya adalah aku."

Seperti bukan Kris.

Kau terkekeh pelan lalu memandangku, "Pasti menyenangkan bisa menemukan kekasih secara tak terduga," timpalmu.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Tidak juga karena _teman_ku langsung meninggalkan aku sendirian saat tahu aku menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip, besoknya aku putus dengan _teman_ku."

Kembali keningmu berkerut, "Putus dengan teman?"

"Yah.. teman spesial —kekasih,"

Kau terdiam bibir peachmu yang semula tertarik lebar membentuk senyuman kini mengendur, wajahmu perlahan mengeras mendengar penuturanku. Namun kau buru-buru tersenyum lagi lalu menghadap ke arah Kris.

"Jadi kalian pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Kris mendengus, "Sebelum dia terpesona pada bocah bernama Sehun itu."

Aku dan Kris terbahak mengabaikanmu yang masih berusaha mencerna perbincangan ini.

"Bagian mana yang menyenangkan?" tanyamu lagi.

Aku menatap Kris yang tersenyum tulus.

"Bagian saat kami putus," sahut Kris tak peduli

"Bukankah hal yang menyenangkan saat kau putus dengan kekasihmu dan tetap menjadi temannya?"

Kau mengangguk meski aku tahu kau tak paham maksud kami.

.

.

"Sekarang giliranku," Kris menyambar jatahnya ia menatap ke arahmu lalu ke arahku dan menghembuskan napas keras.

"Aku pernah tinggal di Vancouver karena perceraian kedua orang tuaku. Aku memilih ikut Mamaku dari pada mengikuti Daddy yang sekarang juga aku tidak tahu ada dimana," Kris berbicara seakan-akan tanpa beban, tapi aku tahu ia tengah membayangkan nasibnya dan ibundanya saat itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau menceritakan kisah sedih?" selaku.

Kris melemparkan kaleng penyok padaku, aku tahu itu kaleng yang dilemparkan Sehun padanya.

"Ini baru dimulai," geramnya. Dia melirik ke arahmu seakan ingin menarik perhatianmu. "Saat itu aku mengutuk Daddy yang membiarkan kami pergi, sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah tahu alasan mereka bercerai karena selama mereka menikah mereka tidak pernah bertengkar —setidaknya tidak pernah bertengkar di hadapanku."

Kau mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya, memiringkan kepala dan menyangganya dengan satu tanganmu. Tatapanmu tetap terpaku pada sosok WuFan yang memang selalu mempesona siapa pun. Hei.. apa kau juga terpesona padanya, Tao?

Kusandarkan tubuhku menatap interaksi pasif di antara kalian. tanpa menyentuh hanya saling menatap dan bercerita, membuatku merasa terabaikan.

"Tapi.. setelah itu kehidupanku memulai membaik dengan Mama yang akhirnya menemukan pengganti Daddy setelah delapan tahun mengasuhku seorang diri. Terlihat tak mungkin dipercaya jika aku yang mengatakannya tapi yah.. aku bahagia melihat kini Mama berbahagia, mungkin sekarang aku bersyukur orang tuaku bercerai," sambungnya masih menatapmu yang lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningmu.

Bingung.

"Bersyukur karena bercerai?" tanyamu ragu.

Dia mengangguk, "Karena terkadang kebahagian orang lain adalah kebahagian kita juga, jika ibuku tidak bercerai mungkin ia tidak bertemu dengan Ayahku yang sekarang kan?"

Kau terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kris, lalu menatap ke arahku.

"Kalian menganggap berpisah adalah sebuah kebahagian?" tanyamu bergantian menatapku dan Kris.

"Asal kau bisa memandangnya dari sisi yang lain," sahut Kris seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi menurutku berpisah itu...

.

.

... terlupakan."

.

.

Aku dan Kris terdiam menatapmu yang kini menunduk.

"Giliranku," bisikmu seraya mengangkat kepalamu.

Matamu menatap ke arah plafon ruangan, polos tanpa motif. Seakan kau tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku juga berasal dari China, memiliki orang tua yang sayang padaku, memiliki keluarga yang peduli padaku —bahkan memanjakanku," ucapmu memulai kisahmu.

"Hingga suatu hari aku bertemu seorang anak laki-laki sedikit lebih tua dariku, selalu terdiam di taman dekat kompleks rumah. Tidak berkata apa pun, tapi aku suka mengunjunginya. Sekedar mengajaknya berbicara meskipun —selalu— hanya aku yang berbicara, sekan mengabaikanku," kau menarik napas panjang.

"Apakah menyenangkan berbicara satu arah?" tanyaku penasaran, Kris entah perasaanku saja atau memang pandangannya menajam saat kau memulai ceritamu.

Kau terkekeh, "Menyenangkan karena seakan-akan kau memiliki pendengar setia tanpa protes lagipula aku orang yang sedikit susah berinteraksi, kau ingatkan ge?"

Aku mengangguk kaku, kau menceritakan_nya,_ menceritakan teman khayalanmu itu.

Matamu meredup setelahnya, "Tapi aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya," bisikmu menunduk lagi seakan kau baru saja terhantam ribuan memori yang pernah kau alami.

Ekspresi Kris mengeras.

"Bahkan sampai akhir pun aku tidak mendengar suaranya, suatu sore aku menemukan sebuah kacamata tergeletak di bangku taman tempat biasa kami terduduk, sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang tidak aku pahami saat itu, bahkan aku harus bertanya pada ibuku,"

Aku mulai tertarik, mengabaikan Kris yang sedari tadi terdiam, "Apa tulisannya?" tanyaku

Kau memandangku dan tersenyum lembut, "Untuk Baby Panda, aku akan merindukanmu."

Aku melongo.

"Dan aku bahagia saat itu meski tanpa mendengar suaranya ternyata ia mengetahui panggilanku," Kau tersenyum tulus, gurat senang tercetak jelas pada wajahmu.

Kris masih diam, entah kemana hobinya yang menyela cerita seperti yang ia lakukan saat aku bercerita tadi.

Kau membuka mulutmu lagi kali ini ekspresimu terlihat penuh beban kali ini.

"Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan yang aku alami, saat aku pindah ke Korea karena rekomendasi dari sekolahku untuk melanjutka kuliah di sini, aku bertemu dengannya. Aku mengingatnya, bahkan aku mengenalinya, dan yang terpenting aku telah mendengar suaranya," gumanmu.

Aku terkesikap, "Bukannya bagus? Kau bertemu dengannya lagi kan? Kau seharusnya bahagia?"

Aku benar-benar tidak memahamimu, kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku.

Kau tersenyum simpul memandangku lalu beralih menatap Kris lekat.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menggapainya, aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya tanpa pernah suara itu memanggil namaku, aku hanya bisa melihatnya tertawa dengan yang lain tanpa mengingat dulu aku selalu berusaha membuatnya tertawa denganku, aku hanya bisa melihatnya marah tanpa bisa menenangkannya padahal dulu ia sering menenangkanku saat aku marah meski hanya sekedar menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut tanpa suara," kau memejamkan matamu.

Aku baru kenapa kau dipanggil panda, matamu terlihat seperti mata panda. Bulatan hitam seakan kau selalu terserang insomnia setiap malam.

"Baby panda adalah sosok yang berbahagia karena ia terbuai dengan goresan tinta singkat yang hanya tertuju padanya tanpa ada yang lain meski ia tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Huang ZiTao sekarang adalah orang paling menyedihkan karena ia mengetahui apa yang tak akan pernah ia miliki, suaranya yang diharapkan memanggil nama Zi Tao, tawa yang ditujukan untuk Zi Tao, Kemarahan yang ingin diredakan Zi Tao, itu semua tidak mungkin."

Aku tercekat mendengar untaian kalimatnya. Hei ini bukan cerita bahagia kan?

"Berpisah mungkin menurut gege adalah hal yang menyenangkan tapi berpisah menurutku sama dengan dilupakan, tapi ZiTao sekarang sudah tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia," bisikmu tanganmu terulur melepas kaca matamu setelah itu merogoh jaket kuning yang kau kenakan mengambil selembar kertas lusuh membukanya dan tersenyum.

Menatapku dan menatap Kris.

Perlahan kau letakan kaca matamu dan kertas itu di meja.

"ZiTao akan mencoba melepas apa yang tidak bisa ia miliki, mungkin dengan begitu ia akan bahagia" kau berdiri kemudian membungkuk perlahan ke arah kami yang masih duduk tanpa bisa bergerak.

"Terima Kasih WuFan-ge. Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu."

Kau berlalu, meninggalkan kecamuk dalam otakku.

Siapa itu WuFan ge?

Aku penasaran meraih kertas itu dan membaca goresan khas anak kecil.

.

.

_**Untuk Baby Panda, aku akan merindukanmu**_

_**Wu YiFan.**_

.

.

Aku memandang ke arah Kris dengan cepat. Wu YiFan nama asli Kris, bagaimana mungkin?

Kris berdiri meraih jaket yang ia geletakan di sandaran sofa, "Kau menang LuHan, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu selama tiga hari. Aku harus mengejar panda nakal itu, dia pikir aku tidak mencarinya selama ini?"

Aku menarik sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman, sejak awal aku tahu aku akan menang meski aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.

Aku tidak menyangka jika teman 'khayalan'mu adalah Kris

Tapi sorot mata Kris saat memandangmu seakan dia menemukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Dia memang selalu lambat dalam urusan hati, dasar Wu YiFan.

Aku sudah membuat list keinginaku yang harus ia penuhi.

.

.

**End~**

.

c.n: Yuhuuuuuu~ ini ff sok nyastra (?) dari che, tapi failed total.

Anggap saja ini ff untuk permintaan maaf keterlambatan sm building ya.. gantung? Enggak kok, Cuma gak dijelasin aja #ditabok, Che gak phpin lagi kan?

Oh ya, ini bukan POV orang ke2 loh, POV org kedua menurut temanku dijurusan sastra itu gak ada #apaini?

Che nyoba memakai POV orang pertama pelaku sampingan dan hasilnya kok gini.. -_-

Dinikmati saja hasil ketikan che yg lagi gak mood analisis, terima kasih #deepbow

salam,

che24


End file.
